


You, you, you

by HauntedEmi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a sweetie, Cherik - Freeform, Erik falls hard, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, I'm not good at tags thing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Unknown Au, also a hottie, teenage Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedEmi/pseuds/HauntedEmi
Summary: Erik expected a quiet no-people-around life here.Then he met Charles





	You, you, you

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a story, just some short stuffs that come across my mind when I am boringly free. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Erik had to try really hard to resist the tempting sight right in front of his face. He had to calm down as quickly as possible if he didn’t want to be called a pervert.

But it was irresistible. Charles was irresistible.

Erik could see the fine creamy skin appearing and disappearing under the hem of his worn-out shirt which looked almost glowing in summer sunlight. Then when Charles reached up to pick a faraway rosy red apple, Erik caught a glimpse of his small nipples, even rosier and more delectable than those delicious fruits he was holding in his hands.

“Hey, Erik.” Charles’ sudden calling him pulled Erik out of his thought. The young boy looked down at him, his hair floppy inviting Erik’s hands to run through it, his beautiful red lips curling into an amusing smile, that kind of smile Erik knew would be the death of him from the beginning.

God, he was drowning hard.

When he moved to this place, he expected quiet days without being disturbed. Erik had never liked making friends, actually, he disliked most people, he was so terribly asocial that Eddie had to give up on convince him a life without friends was not good. And Eddie had never given up on anything.

Until one day he was hit by a stupid seventeen-year-old boy riding a bike who, surprisingly, didn’t know how to ride one. Erik was pissed off, of course, but then when the other got to his feet, hurrying to check if Erik was alright, Erik’s heart felt like stopping. The boy, Charles was his name, was so beautiful with wide cornflower blue eyes, freckles spreading across the bridge of his nose, his lips a sinfully sin.

That night, a hot summer night, Erik found himself staring at the ceiling. In the dark, nothing could come into view, but somehow Erik saw azure eyes, porcelain skin, disarrayed brown hair and a sweet bashful smile. He realized he got fucked from the way his stomach fluttered in that strange way it never did before.

They became friends quickly.

Today, Charles called Erik out to go pick some ripe apples. As usual, Erik got up in an instant. Five years older than the boy but the age difference was not a burden between them. Though sometimes they had opposite opinions on some topics, which might lead to a heated argument, it only made their relationship firmer.

There was only one thing Erik minded. That was how hard he fell for Charles. The more time he spent time with the other, the more he desired to hold Charles’ hands, to caress his lovely smooth skin, to embrace him, and to kiss him, then more. But Charles was so innocent that it scared Erik. He was afraid that once Charles knew, he would get away disgusting. It was the last thing Erik wanted.

But now, Charles was smiling at him, “Look at this.” He said, his voice soft. Erik saw a green worm eating the apple in his hand, face in clear amusement. Erik loved that, loved the way Charles found everything and made everything around him interesting and fascinating. And Charles was talking, showing off what he knew about worms by reading his books, then Erik would be listening though there were moments he didn’t get what was coming out of Charles’ mouth.

Too enthusiastic in talking, Charles seemed to forget he was standing on a stool. He took a step forward like he usually did, and fell. Charles only managed to make a surprised noise when Erik caught him by the waist. Things happened so briskly that when they came back to sense, their chests were pressing to each other, face alarmingly close.

No one moved. Their breath mixed, eyes staring intensely into the other’s. Erik’s strong arms wrapped securely around Charles, and Charles’ holding onto the older man’s shoulder, both with their mouth ajar. At the very moment, Erik was really close to kissing Charles, but he didn’t have the chance.

Because Charles abruptly leaned forward, pressing his warm lips on Erik’s. Time seemed to stop. Erik felt numb, too many feelings and thoughts racing through his head, too much for him to process.

Charles pulling back made Erik feel bereft. His brain still didn’t work. He kept staring into Charles’ shy hiding eyes, seeing those orbs dart back to his face, and those cheeks get redder and redder. Only until Charles tried to get out of Erik’s grip with a tight furrow on his face did Erik realize the boy was embarrassed when he didn’t react. But feeling the body he had desired for so long wiggling against his was not helping at all.

“Stop Charles.” Erik snarled heatedly, unable to stand it anymore when Charles looked up at him in fear. He growled lowly and turned to shove the boy into the tree, then kissed him bruising.


End file.
